User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Princeton Hills Season 1 Episode 2 Because Of You (1)
Main Plot: Joelle (As Joelle and Kayla are walking down the halls) Joelle: Off punishment? Kayla: You know it. Joelle: Thank God. That almost seemed like forever. Kayla: Right? Joelle: In celebration we should totally throw a party. Kayla: Yes! A party is totally the idea to go. (Tyler approaches them) Tyler: Hey lady, special lady. (Kayla and Tyler start to make out) Joelle: Get a room. Tyler: What's goin' on? Joelle: Party at my place. Tyler: Awesome count me in. Kayla: Me too. Then again we planned it together. (They all laugh as they walk to class) Sub Plot: Adam/Bridget (As Adam and Grant are looking at girls) Grant: Who do you want to take to the party? Adam: I don't even know. Grant: No way. Adam: I don't. Grant: Dude. Bridget: Hey you 2. Grant: Try Bridget. Adam: No way. Grant: You know ya wanna. Adam: Shut up. Grant: It's obvious you 2 like eachother. Adam: Whatever. (Adam walks away as Miranda overhears) Miranda: Adam and Bridget? Eww. Grant: I'm sorry please mind your own business you Miss Short Skirts. Third Plot: Amanda (As Lauren walks into the girl's bathroom) Lauren: Hey hey hey! Amanda: Shut up. Lauren: What crawled up your ass and bit you? Amanda: Just leave me alone. Lauren: Please tell me you're not pregnant. Amanda: No I'm not pregnant. Lauren: Amanda we just became friends! Friends are really close! Amanda: I have no secrets Lauren! Lauren: Yes you do! Amanda: No I don't! So stop badgering me about it. Lauren: At least tell me something. Amanda: I'm gonna be late. (Amanda leaves leaving Lauren sad) Main Plot: Joelle (At the party "Like a G6" is playing) Kayla: This has to be an awesome party. Tyler: Yep. (Tyler and Kayla start making out) Joelle: I'll see you 2 later. (Joelle walks off and sees some people drinking) Joelle: What the hell? get that outta here. Ian: No big deal just a few drinks. Joelle: It's my house! Ian: Still. Joelle: My party! Carlee: It's not a big deal. At least try some. Joelle: Get out! (They leave) Joelle: Morons. (Joelle sees the leftover alcohol) Sub Plot: Adam/Bridget Adam: Wanna dance? Bridget: Sure! Adam: This is alot of fun! Bridget: Right?! I mean it's a party. (They look in eachother's eyes and start to kiss) Adam & Bridget: Oh my god! Adam: You know Bridget, you look really pretty. Bridget: Thanks. Adam: You know I was gonna ask you as my date. Bridget: Well here we are now. Adam: Yeah dancing and kissing. Bridget: Yeah. Havin' fun? Adam: More fun than 5 seconds ago. Bridget: Do it again. (Adam and Bridget start kissing again) Third Plot: Amanda (Lauren answers her door) Lauren: Hey. What's goin' on? Amanda: I'm sorry I was so cold to you ok? Lauren: Why though? Amanda: My ex. Lauren: What about your ex. Amanda: 2 years ago I dated this guy his name was Damon. He was one of the best things that happened to me until he'd hit me and cheat on me. Lauren: What? Amanda: Yeah. Lauren: Now what? Amanda: He moved here. Lauren: What an asshat. Any guy would be an idiot to abuse you you're a great girl Amanda. Amanda: Thanks Lauren. (Lauren and Amanda hug) Main Plot: Joelle (The next day at school) Joelle: My head is throbbing. Kayla: You drunk? (Joelle ignores her question and walks over to a nearby trashcan to throw up) Tyler: I take that as a yes. Joelle: No no guys I'm fine. Kayla: Fine? Tyler: Whatever. Joelle: I only had like one drink. Kayla: Your head hurts and you puked. Joelle: So? That could be anything. (Joelle stumbles off to class) Kayla: I'm so worried about Joelle. Tyler: Yeah me too. Sub Plot: Adam/Bridget (In History class) Bridget: Adam. Adam: Bridge. Grant: So what happen? Adam: Well I failed to ask her. But at the party we danced a bit, talked a little, kissed alot. Grant: Animal. So? Adam: No we're not dating. Grant: Oh. Adam: But I do like her. Grant: Ask her out! Adam: Ok. (Adam answers a text message) Adam: Then girl number 2 Grant: Damnit Miranda. Third Plot: Amanda (At JavaStar) Lauren: So? Amanda: Well he tried to have sex with me and I said no he punched me in the face so I punched him back. Lauren: Good. Amanda: No no. Then next day he's kissing this bitch on the volley ball team. Lauren: No! Amanda: I know! Lauren: Than what? Amanda: I confronted him, he calls me a liar and accuses me of cheating and then punches, kicks and throws me. Lauren: So sorry I misjudged you. Amanda: Yeah well thanks to him I've been all icy since last year. (Amanda answers her phone) Amanda: Hello? Oh no. (Amanda hangs up) Lauren: Who was that? Amanda: Evil. Main Plot: Joelle (At Joelle's) Tyler: Joelle. (Joelle falls on him) Joelle: Tyler you klutz. Kayla: Jo! Really?! This is not good for you! Joelle: It's fun! Just a few drinks. Kayla: How many? Joelle: 3. Kayla: Jo. No! No more before this gets outta hand. Joelle: Outta hand? Tyler: Yeah you're drunk now. Joelle: You know what? Get out. Kayla: Fine. Tyler: Whatever. (They leave as Joelle opens a drink) Category:Blog posts